Detective Comics Vol 1 470
With help from Alfred and Dick, they moved most of the equipment and the most important trophies from the original Batcave to the new space and Batman finally has a place to continue his detective work. While on the Batcave II, Batman realizes that he is contaminated with radiation, which he deduces was caused by his confrontation with Dr. Phosphorus. At that moment, he gets a call from Chief O'Hara, who informs him about Phosphorus latest attack and warns him that the city council has pulled strings against him and Batman is now officially a wanted man by the police. Without giving much thought to the meaning of such development, Batman asks O'Hara about an important source of radiation near Gotham and the answer is promptly given. Moments later, Batman goes to the offshore nuclear power plant, which was financed by Rupert Thorne, to investigate, but he is unable to enter as the guards outnumber him. Batman retreats in the Batboat, but he soon comes up with another plan. As Bruce Wayne, he organizes a party in one of his private yatchs and he has invited several members of Gotham's elite. Among them is Rupert Thorne, but Bruce is also introduced to the lovely Silver St. Cloud, a young woman with silver hair who is seriously interested in Bruce, a feeling he reciprocates. However, the party is just part of the plan to distract some important people, giving Bruce enough time to change into Batman and go to investigate the nuclear plant. Batman sneaks into the plant and avoids being detected by the guards, who are clearly people working for Thorne. Batman finds the nuclear reactor and he soon notices the presence of Dr. Phosphorus, who has been hiding in the reactor room. Batman and Phosphorus fight once again, but this time Batman has come prepared with a special Batsuit that protects him against radiation. Without the advantage of his burning touch, Phosphorus is outmatched and during the struggle, he falls to the reactor, causing an unstable reaction and a fiery explosion. Batman is barely able to come out of the explosion alive and he assumes that Phosphorus has met his demise. Bruce returns to his yatch before the party ends and he is present when the harbor police go past his yatch towards the power plant, which is glowing with radiation. Due to his sudden reappearance, Bruce is warmly greeted by Silver, who missed him during the entire party, but he promises to make it up to her by spending more time together. Silver however, notices that Bruce's hair is damp and she becomes suspicious of Gotham's Bachelor and his activities. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * ** Griff Other Characters: * * Doctor Bell * Smiley Royal Locations: * ** ** Gotham Sprang Memorial Arena ** *** * ** Offshore Nuclear Power Plant Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This story is also reprinted in and . | Trivia = * "Gotham Sprang Memorial Arena" is named after the 1950s Batman artist Dick Sprang. | Recommended = ** Batman: Strange Apparitions ** Batman: Dark Detective | Links = }}